The present invention relates to a landing pad and hangar structure for vertical take-off and landing aircraft, particularly helicopters.
A number of landing pad and hangar structures for this purpose have been constructed or proposed, examples of such structures being described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,785,316; 3,555,748; 3,248,830; 2,329,941 and 1,777,083. The present invention provides a landing pad and hangar structure having advantages over these known constructions in that it can be attached to the deck of an existing ship, or of off-shore drilling rigs and land-based landing pads, with very little modification of the ship or other structure; it permits the landing, storage and protection of the helicopter in a very limited space; and it can accommodate a second helicopter if necessary.